borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 9 months later... The inclusion of guides on the wiki will inherently include videos but the goal is to "cull out" vids that are bloated, replacing such vids for concise ones. Should there be a criteria policy for video? 18:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) the point being discussed here was what to do w/ staff's torrent of unpublished video uploads/inclusions. last i looked they were not orphans like images are, i should check that. community can decide which video(s) are suited to remain in articles. right now there is not a major competition. 22:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Good point... So your saying that we need better videos right? I'll get on it. 11:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC)}} BackToTop Any chance we can put a BackToTopButton in our wikia footer? (This is after my failing to manually code the #top function into a particularly long page.) 07:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :please blog or forum proposal. good idea. 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) zoom I hope you know the answer. What is the base zoom for weapons? I can't find it anywhere online. A sniper rifle with a 1.0x zoom can see further than a pistol (with scope of course) with 1.0x zoom. So what's the base zoom for each weapon? And how is this measured? Render distance, in-game meters, field of view decrease, aim down the sights? :a good question yet difficult to answer. at least one character has skills to change base zoom of every weapon. i suggest you start a blog or forum to invite research into base of manufacturer's and model's base zoom. it would draw some interest at the very least. 03:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki Links Hi can you please add the Interwiki Links for Axton and Gaige pages. For Axton page: de:Axton For Gaige page: de:Gaige Done 19:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :danke. both of yall. 19:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for adding but I forgot to write that the Zer0 page needs the Interwiki Link too. Can you please add it? de:Zer0 Got it. Also informed user of power to edit. 09:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Regarding locations and their "maps" I have recently started fixing up some of the pages with broken file links, with special interest paid to those needing maps (location pages), since I know I can get those. While doing this, I noticed that some location pages without broken file links are still without maps, and instead have an intro slide (Eridium Blight) or a screenshot (Bloodshot Ramparts). I was just wondering if I should replace those with maps, or if they're fine how they are now. 00:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :please move the splash image to a thumbnail in the article (so as not to orphan it). ty4ask. maps are preferred for the |map = of infobox. 01:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Possible Mistake Right, I'm not sure if this is meant to happen and is only visible to me... but I created a page for builds (it's rather sparse atm) in my userspace (subpage here -> User:KillarDeez/Builds). I placed it under the category of "Borderlands 2 Builds" instead of a specific character (mostly because I didn't pay enough attention when looking at the Builds page, else wise i'd have noticed that there are no user pages on the main cat), and on account of this (presumably) KillarDeez/Builds is now on the drop down list for Borderlands 2 Builds. If this is just for me, then I apologize, and if I managed to bugger it up and EVERYONE can see it then I apologize even more. I've since changed the page cat to "Gaige Builds", but it's still in the drop down. You have my permission to delete the page if necessary. 06:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :sometimes we need to clear history or wait for the locel server to reset to see things as intended. seeing as you caught your own error well tag it as a learning exp. ive said i dont mind what users do in their own namespace but youve made a good point. dont f**k w/ Mr. 0 (when harry met sally). something to keep an eye out if others happen to do the same. thanks for keeping me informed. 11:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Help Needed Hi! As you may or may not have noticed, I've been having a discussion with WarBlade about some things, and it seems that I'm getting nowhere at all. For some reason, he refuses to talk to me. Can I ask you to at least address the issues properly here? Thanks. 14:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :per User_talk:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor#Regarding_locations_and_their_.22maps.22 above the effort is moving along to put maps in the actual "|map=" slot. warblade is w/i policy advising you to run a blog for support. ive got an image &''' a map slot on Neverwinter so thats doable as well. if you can get enough support itll happen. 17:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Old Orphans I've been poking around in the and trying to thin their number a tad, and I have come to a minor set back. Many of the images are Borderlands 1 infocards, which there is not currently (that I'm aware of) a location for. I was wondering if there should be variant charts made for these weapons/shields/etc. and if it's even possible to make a variant chart for these items (I assume it is, but I've been wrong before). If variant charts are not a possibility, then I was thinking of just making a variant subpage of my user, for the orphans (like I've done with my builds subpage). Feedback is much appreciated. 20:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :the variant chart was decided as a place to put images. it used to be a section of the talk page but that got cumbersome. before the talk page charts users would just add an image '''anywhere, or even not at all just uploading w/o publishing. this got to be too big so we (I) required that images be categorized and published. most were. there are some that just need to go away, sadly. 21:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) What witchcraft is this!? I've been trying to update the map images for the BL2 locations (as we talked about earlier) and I've come across something that I find... perplexing... I planned to replace the image on Tundra Express with an image that isn't as cluttered and discovered that according to the infobox... there isn't any image at all. There also are not any images later in the page. Figured I would ask you about this "ghost image" before I got rid of it. 21:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :against my wishes the template was designed to include a default image of .png thus redlinking if image is not present. this tends to attract slackers who merely click the link and provide an image at the default locale. if you add/edit-in a map it will override the default. please republish the image elsewhere or on the talk page. ty. 21:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Pull the Pin image I was confused about the image deletion and only just now understand that it was uncategorised. I tried to reupload and categorise it but was brought to the upload warning page and am unsure where I was going wrong, and also as to where to add categories. Skittery (talk) 21:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :on the right hand column of edit UI is categories. also you can add category:images to upload dialog. either way is fine. note that category is the catch all, other cats are there just please dont make one up as that can get out of hand. ive restored the image from deletion. ty4asking. Njoy! 06:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks very much for restoring and for the clarification! Skittery (talk) 08:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Submachine Guns vs. SMGs I was checking out the categories list and noticed that we have SMGs as a wanted category and Submachine Guns as an existing one. Was just wondering if you'd like all the entries in SMGs to be moved to Submachine Guns or vice-versa. 15:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :id have to check but i think the in game name for these is submachine guns in first game and SMGs in second. 18:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The SMG "wanted" category is being generated by people listing "SMG" under type in the weapon infobox. It should be Submachine Gun. The infobox is out of date in that regard, and has a couple of other similar problems that I'm aware of. I had hoped that Happypal would get around to doing the needed updates, but he's somewhat absent these days, and the one time I took a serious look at it I hit a snag and backed off again. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :: :::Should I just ignore it for the time being then? Or is there something I could do? I could look into changing SMGs into Submachine Guns in the infoboxes, but it seems like that isn't really the problem. 02:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) i should think it better if the latter removes the category. try changing a few SMGs to Submachine Guns. while quite the undertaking it should sort the "wanted" problem. ty. happypal announced on my talk page and in a blog that he (assumed) has quit both this and his curse wiki. he is available for the odd job if asked but is no longer an active user. 08:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's done. All "SMG"s are now "Submachine Gun"s. Compared to pix w/o cats, that was nothing. :) 05:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) New team member There is a new liaison/greeter, . I leave it up to your discretion if a liaison is automatically a chatmod. He is definitely a trusted user and likes helping people and doing tasks on the wiki. He probably should be established in other teams as well, again your discretion. 06:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Location images blog post Hi! Can I ask you (because you are an administrator on this Wiki) to comment and contribute to my blog post? I need the input of more prominent users of the Wiki and would like to hear your opinion! (same message sent to the other admins and community members) 16:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm just gonna go ahead and assume that my proposal for the infobox image changes is approved, even though only two admins have responded. To use the Switch template however, some additional Javascript is necessary. Can I ask you to add this to the MediaWiki:Common.js? Thanks! 22:55, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :cite source please. 21:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Source? The author and site are clearly mentioned at the beginning of the script. 21:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) tx. totally missed that. 21:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :i noticed the close syntax tag @ end w/o an open syntax tag. i got the rest of the header from the site. check that next time or just link to the java, vice (mis)quoting. 22:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I just copied the code from my own Wikis, works perfectly so I figured it wouldn't be a problem. Thanks for adding that JS, I'll get started on the location infoboxes. 22:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Link to great page Just letting you know that I intend to add a link to the policy section on blocking. I discovered the policy was in effect, of sorts, already (but not published). Right now it is left up to the discretion of the individual admin on how to implement this policy (which I have no problem with) but Users are telling other Users that they are in violation and the policy needs to be more concrete for all Users to know the boundaries. Specifically, Warblade informed me that Edit wars are forbidden and that he adapts a rough version of the three revert rule. I propose that the Blocking Policy sentence: ''"Other vandalism refers to vandalism that does not fit into the above categories. This would include moving a page to a bad name, swearing, and more." Be changed to: "Other vandalism refers to vandalism that does not fit into the above categories. This would include moving a page to a bad name, prolonged edit wars, swearing, and more." The reasons I intend to add this link are the following: # The policy is already in place but not published. # Provides clear guidelines to both admins and users. # Provides sound advice and guidelines on resolving conflict. # Users can link and quote the guidelines to other Users in a consistent manner. # Simple link to a great source covers all of the above. I believe that any policy that is in place should be published and concrete as possible. Unclear rules is what brought about this discovery. If you would like to know more, it started on EDIT:STATUESQUE (HISTORY AND TALK PAGE) THEN MOVED TO User talk:InfinitysCross, then my talk page, then finally User talk:WarBlade. A simple link will take care of it. 06:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :edit warring is not vandalism. it is an offense in it's own right. 21:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Very good point. I will add it to the Simplified ruleset instead: Do Not Be Bold if you are expressing your opinion, engaging in edit wars, or changing the wiki's format. Please make suggestions on talk page and consult this wiki's policies. 08:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I have added the note and now the (3RR,24-hour) policy is officially in both practice and published. 12:09, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Location Infobox issue For some reason, all location infoboxes now place a |}} at the beginning of their articles. If you mouse over the template for them in visual editor, it shows the "|}}" text as included in the template. I have not the slightest clue how one might go around fixing this. Also, it should be noted that this occurs on both the new infoboxes (with the image switch) and the "old" ones. Hopefully you know how to fix this, or at least where to start. If the fix is something to be done on the page itself (as opposed to the templates, which is what I suspect), I am completely willing to help. EDIT: It's worse than I suspected. It seems ALL infobox templates are doing it. 00:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :i left a message with bere requesting that he clean up any extraneous code left over from his recent change to the template:infobox page. this will allow for the opportunity for the original code monkey to rectify the problem (soonish) before the nuclear option is initiated. thanks for pointing out the problem. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 03:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) i tried counting the brackets. i have a suspect but i think fry is correct in letting the person who last had it sort it. 03:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) What do you get when you cross 2 chatmods, an admin and a bureaucrat? I have official apologized to Acegikmo31 on behalf of the wiki. I have also linked the Simplified ruleset to the three revert rule for official clarity and consistency in use. I am glad that the wiki has benefited and that differences were worked out. 13:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Skin images Do we have a proper category to put images of character skins into? The Skins Category claims to be only for articles. If we don't, could I create some (individual category for each character, much like the Builds categories)? Thanks as always for your help! 14:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :is that reword satisfactory? ty for heads up. 11:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC) BL1 Variants I have begun redoing BL1 variant charts in my own userspace, adding in Manufacturer, Rarity, and some other information which is shown on BL2 variants, as well as removing all entries without images. I've also added a number previously orphaned images. I haven't done a huge number thus far, and because I did all the variant charts on one page for each weapon type (so as to not have hundreds of pages in my userspace), the reference lists don't appear correctly (the coding is fine, though), but you can see some of what I've done here. I was wondering if I could (a) create variant pages like we have for BL2 using these charts or (b) replace the existing variant charts on the weapon talk pages with these new ones. Thanks as always for your help and consideration. 00:06, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :i would very much rather we left borderlands pages and their subpages alone. fortunately for you this is not up to me. if you get enough support for your overhaul via blog/forum by policy i must allow it. keep me posted on how that goes. 06:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :iatbr note: Dr.F is getting soft... He forgot to warn you that he will ban any such user that gains support, starts the project and doesn't finish it (prolly... on a scale this big anyway). Killa has my support though since the wiki will improve. 06:42, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll do a few more charts in my user space before I suggest it to the community... maybe a lot more. There are going to be (roughly) 139 items which would require new charts. When I'm better prepared (and university isn't just starting up again) I will make a proposal for this. 02:29, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :wisdom prevails. curse you IatBR! you have meddled in my plottings long enough. probly still give you a kit of rare stuff when you get to 60 in neverwinter though so hollow curses yet curses still. 09:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Collaboration Hi! From what I can see, you are the main manager of the Borderland Wiki. I want to ask you about collaborating with Duxter . They are making a Borderlands 2 portal on their website, one of section on the portal will be a wiki. I am wondering if you are interested in collaborating with them. If possible could you add me on Skype bestgorillaman or email me at bestgorillaman(at)gmail(dot)com for more information. GorillaMan September 8, 2013 (UTC) :as duxter is members only i cannot assess the merits of collaboration. i am not aware of any agreements between wikia and duxter. if there are any i should be aware of please link them to me. i, for one, do not have need of more wikis to manage or edit, i am full. you may recruit members via a blog however comma if duxter is a membership service, wikia may be due revenue for such activities. should there ever be a wiki viewable by non members please let me know, i should like to see it. my skype and gmail are listed above, i accept all friend requests. 13:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Wikia and Duxter have no agreement with each other, however as Duxter is setting up a Borderland wiki I though the best place to turn for help is the already existing wiki at Wikia and ask for help. Sadly Duxter does not yet have features such as the more commonly know wikis where you can click the edit button and edit the page, the Duxter staff have set up a "drawing board" which is than filled up with the necessary info and finally transferred onto their portal. I am just asking for help from one person, I understand that you are busy, however would you mind referring an admin who would possibly take up this job? GorillaMan 02:31, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :the admins here are quite busy as you can imagine w/ content still releasing. you might recruit by way of a blog. i am sure some folks want to join at the beginning of something. even if they dont get to actually edit. in your blog you might also explain the membership benefits of duxter (there are none on its front page that i saw). 02:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) CONFUSED BUT NOT DAZED Will you ever edit that leave me a message b(a)rderlands thing? im confused. 22:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : 02:40, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::it gets worse. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 03:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Assassin WHAT? ?username template not appearing on that page? 13:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) umm... WHHHHHHHAAAAATTTT? 00:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind i get it, it just says the name of your account. Coool. 22:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Categorizing Sound Files??? I was clearing out the pix w/o cats again and I came across this, File:Audio Streaming 03298.ogg... I was wondering if there was a category for things like that, because as have no idea where to put it. It's audio from CL4P-TR4P during one of the early missions in the game, and it has been placed on the transcript page for that mission. Thanks as always for your help. :) 03:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :i used user specific. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Heyooo.ogg 03:57, September 14, 2013 (UTC) DLC or No? Should infoboxes for enemies/characters/etc introduced through Digistruct Peak Challenge have the DLC name in the "appearences" section, or should that be left blank? 17:03, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :They should identify the DLC they appear in. This time it's a bit of a problem with the full name though, so I'm leaning towards the text after the colon, eg. "Digistruct Peak Challenge." -- WarBlade (talk) 20:13, September 18, 2013 (UTC) That seems reasonable for all non-location pages, but location pages automatically make the text in the appearances section into a link... Should a redirect page be made so as to accommodate this? 23:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:18, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait, no. There's an unadvertised parameter I built in ages ago to get around a similar DLC problem with the Natural Selection Annex. Use this instead: :: | dlc2 = ::-- WarBlade (talk) 23:27, September 18, 2013 (UTC) tyvm. both. 02:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Chatmod Request? I am curious as to how someone would go about becoming a chat mod. I haven't been on this wiki for a terribly long time, but I am a member of a team already, and being a liaison requires knowledge of policy (including chat policy). Just curious if it's a possibility. 17:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :You'd have to go through me first <_< I see no reason for new chat mods, as generally, the chat is dead, and either I or InfinitysCross is in there. If chat does get more popular, I'd consider you for the job. 23:47, September 18, 2013 (UTC) in answer to your question the LiveChat function is almost as new as those who moderate it. there would have to be a need for a moderator communicated to me by a sitting moderator for one to be appointed. as i mostly eschew LiveChat and FryGuy is the admin who used to run the wiki by it, i only interfere w/ LiveChat upon request(s). any misconduct by any user may be appealed to an admin or me. it is highly recommended that there be grounds for such an appeal (preferably backed up by screen shots). 02:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :May not have the power, but noone else will suggest new chat mods either. I see no reason other than the fact that it is a possibility that some other mod may suggest to say that I don't have the authority to do so. 03:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) If there is a chatmod request, it can be made to the community. Every user has the right to ask for a position by his/her peers. That being said, Crayolaz is pretty much head chatmod having made the policy and is accepted as such by his peers. I am not sure who would suggest new chatmods EDIT:WHEN NOT NEEDED other than individual users who would want to ask the community. I would think both the support and blessing of both Dr.F and Crayolaz would be appreciated for any such user willing to ask the community. It is a bit different than liaison, since liaison work is unofficial and inglorious. All official positions either are appointed by Dr.F as needed or appealed to the community. For that matter, I have never contemplated the position of Rollbackers. Can a user ask the community for Rollbacker status? Thoughts Dr.F? 09:02, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :rollbacks are usually selected from SSCC and Gatekeepers. btim by proven diligence and merit (vice community support). 09:16, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, so yes... Killa may ask the community but it doesn't look like the head chatmod is supportive. It would be an uphill battle plus this community doesn't respond to requests unless prompted it seems. 09:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, twas simply curious. If the chat becomes more lively I will ask again, until then I will remain as I am now, I liaison/greeter obsessed with organization. I see no reason to make a request for a position if the head of the group does not see a need. In so saying this, I'll still keep the rules of chat in mind whilst there, and notify a chatmod if significant issue arises (i.e. a group of 10 year olds wrecks the place). 13:18, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Diligence and merit are the best words from this conversation. I rarely go into chat because it is mostly dead. Even when people are there, I jump in, say Hi and nothing cause peeps are AFK. As greeter, if you want to jump in and say hi that is cool. You can also open their talk page with a official greeting if you encounter someone friendly or new. You can report all instances to Crayolaz, and if they add up he will prolly support you just to get off his back... kidding There may be a need for it EDIT:EVENTUALLY, but as a greeter you have every right to be outreaching in chat as well. 18:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :testing :: 12:03, September 24, 2013 (UTC) testing 123 return test concluded Expert Showcase Invitation Hey there Dr. Clayton! Wikia has recently been doing these short video conversations we call Expert Showcase. We'll be doing one sometime next month about large scale shooters. Borderlands largely defines the genre today, so I thought you would be a great expert to have on the show. Participating is easy. We just ask you hop on a google hangout and chat about the game and your thoughts on the genre (of sorts). You can see an example right here. If you're interested, let me know on my talk page (or send an email to jorge(at)wikia-inc.com) and I'll send you more details and the like. It should be a lot of fun, so I hope you consider it. All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:20, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :i should think that would be quite fun. provided the conditions discussed when last we skyped are met. ill contact you via email or steam. tx for the invite. ::Cool. Send that email when you can as we nail down guests. Should be the week of the 14th that we'll record. : Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) event recorded before the 14th. any chance of a link to the show? 22:43, October 23, 2013 (UTC) fanon Hi there! I was just here to tell you that the Borderlands Fanon Wiki is being revived and remade. I noticed that you have signed up and that you may have been interested. If you still are interested, I was wondering if you could come and help out a bit. If you can I will be very, very grateful. Thanks for your time. Food is an important part of a balanced diet. (talk) 16:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :i am interested in reading fan generated/authored fiction. for recruitment i suggest you run a blog and a forum on this wiki. there are enough creative people here to get something going if they just know there is a place to publish it. Njoy! 17:17, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'll do that then. Thanks for the suggestion. :Food is an important part of a balanced diet. (talk) 18:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Templating Userboxes I have made a few userboxes pertaining to the ownership of BL2 DLC (found here) and was wondering if I was allowed to template them, or if I had to request it/it wasn't possible/it requires blood sacrifice? I figured that BL1 had userboxes for all the DLC, so I may as well make some for BL2 as well. Any and all help is appreciated. 02:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :yes. only request i make of userboxes in mainspace is that they be usable by all and relevant to blands or the wiki. id suggest trying to make them more uniform in size though that is not a requirement. good job filling the void. 06:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Creating sound categories A user has voiced concern to me involving sound files and their current lack of proper categorization. Is it possible to create categories for these files, or does this require a proposal? If a proposal is needed, I will make one. Thanks as always for your time. 15:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Category:Audio Files. thanks for asking. please inform dude that his efforts are appreciated. BL2 weapons part information and possible legitimacy checker I was wondering if you could have a look at this (starting at "As a counter question"). I think that the idea proposed by this user is a good one, and if we can actually check legitimacy, will be a major boon to the wiki. I'm mostly wondering if a proposal would be required for this or if it can be done without one. Your input is highly appreciated. 16:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :i suggest(ed) subpage(s) for parts. if a list is desired. we had some laughs @ Forum:Ask_the_experts._Is_this_Modded%3F. if anyone wants to put themself forward as an expert they can, of course, run a blog. 05:12, October 4, 2013 (UTC) wiki Fu ...How do you do all the stuff on this page...?Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 20:06, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :go to edit the page or section in source mode for the markup language. experiment on your own talk page and/or user page. heres and easy one: thats for the mailbox pic w/ link to YOUR talk page. 04:44, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Burst fire notation So there's a standard way burst fire is noted on Dahl weapons, which is the current (Burst-Fire x3) and so on note in parenthesis. The problem is, as numerous other people have observed, this looks awkward as hell when the information doesn't get filled out, since the default entry is "(Burst-Fire ?)", which varies by capitalization and hyphenation compared to the way the game puts it, and also seems like someone with a poor grasp of the English language is asking if it should be spelled "Burst-Fire" instead. Anyway, ages ago I suggested a new format to (among other people) User:MadCrayolaz: "(X-round burst)", which would convey the same information and (importantly) not look like crap in its default form, "(?-round burst)". The reaction was positive, and it was supposed to be suggested as the new default... only nothing ever came of it. It's been a while, and I'm kind of feeling like doing something, and more importantly I'm sick to death of seeing that stupid badly-spaced "Burst fire when zoomed(Burst-Fire ?)" all over Dahl weapon variant charts. Right now I'm in the process of switching things over to the format I proposed. I figure a small portion of the inertia is probably getting the edits done in the first place, and I'm feeling up to it right now. If it's not wanted for whatever reason then just hit the ol' undo button, I won't be upset, but I thought I'd let you know what was going on so you didn't think this was just arbitrary mass-editing. -- Yukichigai (talk) 05:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :it will most likely be undone or rolled back without a blog or forum to support it. crayola should have suggested you create one to support your mission. you could, and i advise you to do so, make one now and see what kind of support you get from the community. otherwise you may be blocked for overhauling w/o charter. then again so few current users care enough about consistency and continuity that you might get away w/ it. your choice. ty 4 letting me know though. 12:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion There are more than 175 files currently marked as candidates for deletion, and a number of them are timestamped at more than 2 weeks ago. Is it possible to remove these files from the site, or is a larger purge sought? 17:26, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's a question of time investment. I chip away at the pile from time to time, but you might have noticed that there is new content being documented at the moment, and there are a problematic number of poor quality edits to try and tidy as well. We'll get to it... eventually. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't aware it was handled one at a time, though now that I think about it, that does make sense. I had thought of the deletion process as similar to emptying your computers recycling bin. I do agree that the new content is more important, and wasn't trying to say that you should shift your attention. Cheers for the quick response, and good luck dealing with the edits. 22:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :it has been a while since we had a deletions temp op. the last one was fry i bleve. 22:41, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Gearbox Twitter Hey there Dr. Clayton! So Wikia's been chatting with the folks over at Gearbox lately in hopes of getting them more involved with the Borderlands wiki. One simple thing we were thinking of doing to help was inquire about adding the Gearbox twitter account to the Borderlands mainpage. A lot of Wikia communities do this and it's a good way to visitors know what's going on with the game world, events, and the like. Let me know if you have a problem with it, it'd be great to get the twitter embedded up there on the right rail soon. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :i think adding the gearbox twitter feed would be great. they post sh!ft codes there quite often or at least links to sh!ft codes. if you or joeplay would be so kind as to add that we'd be much appreciative. make sure they know you are referring to the wikia wiki as they have named the curse wiki the official one (even though the head writer uses the wikia one :D) 01:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Wha? Really? When did they mention the other one as official? That's weird. But yea, I'll go ahead and it. Gotta get those sweet sh!ft codes. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) tx m8. the curse wiki was named official ages ago but there is so little activity over there even happypal doesnt visit it much, and he founded it. if any i should think the ign should be official as they were venture partners in the first game (gamespy is IGN for you folks watching @ home). naturally this one could not b/c of community editing though that didnt hinder Trendy any when they made wikia the official Dungeon Defenders Wiki. that and the animosity present btwn the forums on gearbox(ity) and myself. probly if you fired me theyd name wikia as official in a minute! ha ha . . ha . . h-hemph 23:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Even I didn't know the curse wiki was named official :D Well, curse has been signing contracts to be called official in an attempt to get exposure, but we all know "official" means nothing with wikis (heck, often, its negative, because it implies a totalitarian organization, contrary to what wikis (usually) strive for). happypal (talk • ) 09:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::What? You mean this isn't my own little world? Who are you and what are you doing on my wiki? Seriously though, exposure is overrated... a wiki exists because of the love of the subject, not the love of exposure... although it does get lonely. I could use some help, you know 15:53, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ty both for so eloquently demonstrating my points. mob rule wikis are better if more work & wed do it anyway. 11:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Reflections and Horizons Hi There! With the next generation of consoles all set to launch in a couple of weeks, Wikia thought it would be the perfect time for some of our most active community members to take a fond look back at the current generation. We’d love if you’d provide us with a piece — however long you see fit — wherein you reminisce about a topic of your choosing related to the current generation. We are going to present what you write in an upcoming feature called “Reflections.” For example, you could write about some of your favorite Borderlands moments, or what the franchise has meant to you over the course of the current generation. Maybe you can provide us with some funny anecdotes that illustrate why the game is so fun and engaging. Or, you can simply write more generally about what this last generation has meant to you. We’re going to be looking to the future, as well, with a similar feature titled “Horizons.” If you could also let us know, in as many words as you like, what trends you’d like to accompany the next generation of games (and what you DON’T want to see) we’d really appreciate it. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 20:52, November 6, 2013 (UTC) revisions Hey, Im just writing you as some random admin here. I would like to "streamline" all the weapon entries for borderlands 2. Most importantly replacing all the image files with lvl 30 uncommon versions of the weapons for easier reference and comparison (or other levels, i just think lvl 30 is a nice number). Now what im writing you for is to ask if this is ok. I never worked on a wiki before, so, yeah. Let me know. MattoFrank (talk) 13:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) MattoFrank :it is not. sweeping revisions and overhauls must be supported by the majority of the community. images of weapons is the first, best (cleanest, not oversized) image posted regardless of element or attachments. if you would like to change all articles to the way you want them to be you must run a forum of blog to garner support for your project. if you receive approval by the community you may then proceed. note that if you do not complete your project after campaign and approval you will be banned. :replacing all article images w/o consent will earn you a block. continuing after the block will eventually get you banned. 15:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) the random admin. I think that all gun levels should be 36-40 since this is halfway through the game, giving leeway for 8 OP levels. This would give me the best cross section of guns for any of my characters at any level. I will get right on it just as soon as I adapt all templates to my needs. -Let my ideas ring forth and let not the wiki or warning hinder my ascent. 19:28, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :noted. we are not amused. but your support for the forthcoming initiative is noted. 20:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm still stuck on the "random admin" bit. That's the best bit. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) im thinking of changing my signature over this. 21:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm stuck on passing to Mad. That was smooth work. <- Bot learning some tricks 00:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I started a vote, please check it out: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Pure_Gun_Images_for_BL2_Gun_Pages MattoFrank (talk) 20:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) MattoFrank :nicely done. ty. 20:59, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome Got Matto to make a correct forum, and contact people in the right way. At least he listens well :P If you need, feel free to divert anyone else to me, I can easily handle briefing of this. 21:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC)